The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus using a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a package structure type semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus, such as an electronic computer using a package structure type semiconductor device.
In particular, the present invention is applied suitably to the package structure type semiconductor device having a large number of input/output electrode portions of above 400 and a heat generation amount of above 5 W.
Recently, in response to a demand for a high speeding-up of the execution time and a small scaling-up in the electronic computer, there has been progress in obtaining a high integration and a large scaling-up for the semiconductor element which is provided in the electronic computer. In company with this, there has a tendency to increase the number of input/output electrode portions per one unit of the semiconductor element and also to increase the heat generation amount in the semiconductor element.
As a structure for mounting a large number of the input/output electrode portions of the semiconductor element, there is known an QFP (Quad Flat Package) system in which the lead wires for the input/output electrode portions are provided through four direction sides of the semiconductor element.
In the above stated QFP system, until now a lead frame being formed by punching a metallic plate has been used as an input/output terminal or a lead wire. However, it is difficult to make a lead space small in the above stated lead frame structure because of the mechanical punching manufacturing method.
Therefore, recently TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) system has been developed, in which a portion between the input/output electrode portion of the semiconductor element provided on the package member and an outside input/output terminal (a lead wire) portion is connected by a carrier film in which the lead wires are formed on a flexible substance film member of the carrier film.
Since the carrier film can be shorten considerably in term of lead space (a space between adjacent two lead wires) in comparison with that of the above stated metallic plate lead frame, it is useful for the small scaling-up for the semiconductor element.
Besides, in the package member of the semiconductor element, the package member using the resin composition material is increasing from the aspect of mass-production. The package member using the resin composition material has a small dielectric constant and also gives a little effect in the propagation for the electrical signal (a propagation delay).
However, in general the resin composition material has a small thermal conductivity, since the thermal resistance in the package member is made large, and it has a problem about the encapsulating for the semiconductor element having the large heat generation amount.
Then, as a method for encapsulating the semiconductor element having the large heat generation amount using the resin composition material, a package structure type semiconductor device, in which an insulated base body for mounting the semiconductor element serves as a heat dissipation plate, has been developed.
According to employment of this structure, even in the semiconductor element having a comparative large heat generation amount of about 3 W (an upper limit), it is possible to obtain the package member using the resin composition material.
For the small scaling-up of the semiconductor element having the large input/output electrode portion number, it is necessary to shorten the lead space.
In the conventional method using the metallic plate lead frame, it has a limit in the lead space, also it is necessary to take a large area for the wiring enlargement portion, therefore it is impossible to make small the package structure size of the semiconductor device.
There has been proposed a package structure semiconductor device. The package structure of this semiconductor device comprises a first outside terminal for electrically connecting an electronic component in which a chip is packaged and a wiring substrate, and a second outside terminal for supporting and fixing the electronic component. The first outside terminal and the second outside terminal are provided separately and distinctly. By this separated provision structure in the package structure type semiconductor device comprising the outside terminal for electrically connecting the electronic component and the support portion for supporting and fixing the electronic component, the number of the lead wires are increased through slenderizing the dimension of the lead wire for the electrical connection. (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Sho No. 216256/1987).
However, in the package structure type semiconductor device which requires many input/output electrode portions through a higher integration, it is insufficient still even with the above stated structure. Further, it is necessary to escape positively the heat generation, which increases in company with the higher integration and the larger scaling-up in the semiconductor element, toward the package member outside.